


Black of night

by MrSkull



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 西皮：松原. + Yasuba警告：主要角色死亡，一對BE，另一個只是某程度上的HE。請不能接受的注意繞道。





	1. Chapter 1

村上再次見到涉谷的時候被嚇了一跳。  
畢業後已經有三、五年沒見，沒想到本來就瘦削的涉谷變得如此瘦骨嶙峋。  
村上對這樣的涉谷甚是擔心，在這次唐突的再會後將人帶回了家。  
  
畢業後村上回了大阪，涉谷留在了東京。  
他們的事業沒有任何交集，連最開始的共同圈子也漸漸因為工作了的關係變得疏離。  
沒想到這麼多年之後，村上還是逃不過對涉谷的關心。  
畢竟是暗自喜歡了那麼多年的人。  
涉谷面對村上依舊毫無芥蒂，手中被塞了乾淨的衣物毛巾便乖乖地去洗澡。  
洗完澡出來，也沒有出聲問，自顧自地從村上的冰箱裏拿了瓶啤酒打開就往嘴裏灌。  
“啊~”涉谷發出感嘆，對啤酒的冰涼程度感到滿意。  
村上也不介意，狗狗一樣的大眼睛亮亮地看著涉谷，止不住的想笑。  
“幹嘛。”  
“昴還真的是一點都沒變。”  
  
村上起身走過去，抱住了那個過瘦的身軀。  
懷裏的人怔了怔，但沒有掙扎。  
果然還是，喜歡著呀。  
村上心裏這樣確認著，一邊用手隔著毛巾摸索涉谷的頭髮，一邊貼近他的雙唇。  
那曾經日思夜想的身體，現在就在自己懷抱中。  
涉谷整個人劇烈地抖動了一下，然後扔下啤酒罐一把將村上緊緊抱住。  
像是要把對方揉進自己身體裏一般，死死地纏住對方。  
村上由著他抱得有點疼的力度，一如他以往由著涉谷對他做任何任性的事情一樣。  
他有一半的思緒在那很快就被浸透的地毯上，但更多的被涉谷吸引住。  
把人帶到床上去，沒有受到任何的推拒和反抗，村上順著自己的直覺將對方和自己都剝光。  
  
透過大廳射進來的光線能夠看到涉谷胸上嶙峋的肋骨，村上無來由一陣心疼。  
涉谷像是要索取對方的溫度，迅速伸出手把村上拉向自己。  
儘管對方的動作帶著焦急而略顯粗暴，儘管自己的眉頭扭緊得無法鬆開，涉谷自始至終沒有喊過一聲。


	2. Chapter 2

那天之後涉谷就在村上家住下了。  
久違回到大阪的涉谷沒有告訴任何人回來的消息，就村上的觀察他也沒有聯繫任何人。  
每天醒來之後吃村上做好的早飯充當午飯，吃村上打包回來的晚飯。  
晚上洗澡之後喝一瓶啤酒，然後纏著村上做愛。

一開始村上還是對涉谷的狀態不予置評，久了還是不得不管。  
看著他蓄著淩亂的鬍子和長髮，村上最後還是忍不住帶他去了相熟的理髮店。  
髮型師落下剪刀的時候，涉谷突然哭出聲來。

那悲慟的聲音讓村上本能地過去擁緊他。

剃了鬍子，把頭髮剪成板寸的涉谷，消瘦凹陷的面頰讓他整個人看起來仿佛歷盡了苦難。  
涉谷像在夢中清醒似的，抬起頭來突然笑著看向村上。  
村上心疼地抱住他，手不斷撫著涉谷的背。  
“抱歉，Hina。”涉谷久違地叫著村上的小名，“對不起。”

那晚村上抱著涉谷，一直撫摸他的頭直到他睡著。  
柔軟的短髮透露出他帶刺的外表下那顆易受觸動的心。  
涉谷在學校裏就是受人矚目的風雲人物，好看的外表，動聽的歌聲，和毫不屈服的性格。  
村上猜測涉谷是在東京受到了什麼巨大的打擊，或許是因為在工作中得罪了人，不得不放棄夢想回到大阪。  
看他在理髮店哭得像世界末日一樣，村上只要一想起心裏就一陣絞痛。

涉谷開始改變生活習慣也是在剪頭髮以後。  
他會早起跟村上一起吃早飯，然後去家附近的樂器行裡打工。  
涉谷在樂器行找了份吉他教學的零工，有學生的時候就去上課。  
其他時間會跟店主一起看看二手吉他的情況。  
但涉谷不肯接賣樂器的工作，店主也不勉強他。

沒課的時候涉谷會去釣魚。  
一手拿著村上家蒙了塵的陳年魚竿，一手揣進兜裏。  
涉谷釣到什麼村上從來不知道，因為他從來不會把魚帶回家。  
他用繩子綁住蚯蚓的身體放進水裡，有時候魚把餌吃掉後就逃走。  
有時候可以趕在魚鬆口之前就把它拉離水面。  
涉谷會用手機把魚拍下來，然後丟回水裡。  
接著繼續綁一條蚯蚓放進水中，卻從來不用鐵鉤。

午飯村上從來都是跟同事一起吃的。  
涉谷來了之後他有提議過早上把兩人份的午飯做好。  
涉谷拒絕了他的照顧，說是不能剝奪村上跟同事吃飯的機會。  
村上也只能順著他，畢竟涉谷的狀態讓村上什麼事情都只想順著他。  
有課的話涉谷會跟店主一起吃飯，鮮少聊天。  
沒課的時候涉谷會去便利店買點食物，然後瞎逛到公園裡。  
吃完會坐在長椅上靜靜地看來往的人們。  
他不願意跟成人搭話，但會笑著看路過的小動物或者小孩。  
如果碰巧有小孩子對他產生好奇，涉谷還會像大叔一樣逗逗他們。

週末村上會帶著涉谷離開大阪，去其他地方走走。  
涉谷喜歡安靜的地方，村上就開著車載著他去Harvest Hill。  
村上知道涉谷不喜歡人多的地方，每次都會先做好攻略，挑人少的地方去。  
涉谷會在興致高的時候突然給村上一個親吻，完全不顧其他人都目光。  
村上對此也不介意，只要涉谷高興，很多事情他其實都並不在意。

村上一直細心地留意著涉谷，看他慢慢穩定下來。  
笑容開始變多，也漸漸恢復村上所熟悉的那個會因為害羞而炸毛的涉谷。  
做愛的時候也是，從一開始想要在高潮中死去一般地激烈，變得有時會害羞。  
頻率也下降到了正常的情況，村上對一開始每天上床的狀況還是有點後怕。

村上現在養成了每天出門前會給涉谷親吻的習慣。  
這種以前兩個人在開玩笑的時候都很嫌棄的事情，真發生在自己身上時又變得不一樣。

村上很享受那些細碎的時刻。

涉谷閉上眼接吻時輕輕顫動的睫毛。  
如果用力吮吸嘴唇，涉谷就會假裝惱怒。  
每次都主動脫掉上衣，但被村上解開褲頭的時候，臉卻紅得不行。  
被村上頂得整個人都在晃動的涉谷從來都沒有喊過村上的名字。  
村上知道不能強迫他，胸中輕微的不滿讓他更加使勁進入到涉谷。  
結束之後村上會拉著涉谷一起洗澡，然後在浴缸裡給他揉捏腰部。

那是自己暗戀了十多年的人。  
每次做愛都是涉谷先提出的邀請，他知道村上不敢先提。  
這個下垂眼的大虎牙平時看起來咋咋唬唬的，對自己的初戀還是帶著畏慕。


	3. Chapter 3

涉谷突然消失在一個毫無徵兆的週日。  
村上醒來之後覺得有點違和，家裏少了平日細細撩撥的吉他聲。  
村上以為涉谷有吉他班，起來之後就去了趟超市。  
下午四點多的時候村上給涉谷發了信息，問他晚上想吃什麼。  
等了個把小時都沒有回音，村上決定直接打電話。

在聽到電話關機的提示後，村上給樂器行撥了電話。  
店主告知涉谷今天並沒有課程安排，也沒有見到涉谷。  
突然想起涉谷回來之後，根本沒有聯繫任何人。  
此時此刻村上也想不出第二個會知道涉谷去向的人。  
他給涉谷留了言，發了信息。  
希望涉谷只是剛好手機沒電，很快就會在家門口出現。  
一邊蹬著鞋後跟一邊抱怨現在的手機電池越來越不耐用。

涉谷出現在村上面前大概是三天以後的事情。  
期間多次想過要不要報警，但村上又覺得涉谷可能只是想靜靜。  
可能只是東京有急事回去了一趟。

可能只是汲取夠了自己的溫暖，是時候回到原來的地方重新出發。

但再次見到涉谷之後，村上覺得自己高估了他的堅強。  
原來每天都剃乾淨的鬍子，又變得拉拉雜雜。  
黑眼圈比重遇那天還嚴重，顯得整個人無比憔悴。  
那一刻村上覺得那些已經不需要自己了可以重新出發的想法都是狗屁。  
只有眼前這個人他無論如何都要用力擁進懷裡，替他阻擋風雨。

懷裡的涉谷大哭起來。  
村上想起剪髮的那天，涉谷皺起眉頭哭得天崩地裂的樣子。  
現在的他就像當時那樣，張開嘴巴卻沒有哭出聲。  
胸口潛伏的哀傷堵在喉頭，涉谷用盡全力把肺部的空氣擠出來。  
那聲音始終堵在心裡，讓他無法釋放，無法逃離。

“我一直都在這裡，昴，我一直都會在這裡。”  
“哇啊————————”  
像是慟哭，又像是咆哮。  
涉谷的聲音近在耳邊，終於從身體深處撕裂隱忍擠壓出來。  
村上的雙臂箍緊他的身體，那麼溫暖。

那麼溫暖。  
那是人類的溫度。


	4. Chapter 4

涉谷洗澡的時候，村上把他的衣褲口袋兜都搗了個遍。  
有幾張抓皺的車票，幾百円的硬幣。  
手機屏幕摔得裂開幾條，殼也沒了。  
村上插了電源，手機響起叮的一聲，換個屏幕應該還能用用。

涉谷口袋裡還有一個信封，村上憑直覺斷定那不是可以隨意打開看的東西。  
他把信封壓在這些東西的最下方，衣物都扔進洗衣機，轉頭去做吃的。  
涉谷出來之後頭髮都不擦就往香氣的來源撲去。  
村上繞到他身後給他擦頭髮，一邊思索著要不要說點什麼。  
“還是Hina做的飯好吃，”涉谷率先開口，“便利店的飯盒難吃死了。”  
“你要喜歡以後就天天給你做，吃到你討厭為止。”  
涉谷抓著筷子的手突然拉著村上，力度捏得生疼。  
村上停下擦頭髮的動作，安靜地等待。  
等到涉谷繼續吃飯，才又繼續。

“明天要我陪你嗎？”  
“不用，我得去樂器店裡補班。”  
“好，那今晚就早點睡。”  
“嗯，晚安Hina。”  
“晚安。”

關了燈，涉谷就閉上了雙眼。  
村上透過窗簾射進來的路燈微弱的光線，睜大眼睛看著眼前這個突然又出現的人。  
彷彿從未離開過，涉谷慢慢呼出的鼻息聽不出剛回來時的焦灼。  
村上知道他心裡有事，還想問這三天去尼崎做了什麼。  
但村上什麼都不會問，除非涉谷主動說。

半夜的時候村上被什麼聲音吵醒了。  
他睜開眼睛，看到涉谷依舊躺在自己身邊，嘴裡念著什麼。  
“su⋯⋯Yasu⋯⋯”村上把頭悄悄湊過去，勉強能聽到一個大概是名字的詞語。  
“嗚⋯⋯Yasu，不要⋯⋯不要走⋯⋯”  
村上聽著涉谷的夢囈，無奈地嘆了口氣。  
他不是沒想過涉谷是去尼崎找戀人。  
看涉谷匆匆逃離東京的樣子，他也考慮過可能是跟戀人鬧翻了。  
不論這個Yasu是誰，涉谷肯定深深地愛過對方。  
甚至到現在也還愛著。  
但看樣子他們已經無法回頭了，涉谷悲傷得歇斯底里，因為他們正式地告別了。  
村上猜測著，又覺得過於自我安慰。  
涉谷可能是回來跟他告別的也不一定。  
他可能是因為自己曾經給過的溫柔而哭得那麼傷心，但他這次不得不真正離開。  
即便這樣，村上也無法去恨他，無法說出傷害他的話。

這是他10年的同學，二十多年的朋友。  
他偷偷地暗戀了涉谷十幾年，在分道揚鑣之後選擇了放棄。  
命運又把涉谷帶到他面前，這次村上不會再放手了。  
如果這個叫Yasu的人出現在面前的話，村上想，那就讓他們來一場正面的爭奪吧。


	5. Chapter 5

涉谷醒來之後，感到一陣空虛。  
他看了眼床頭的時鐘，才十點過半。  
復又躺下閉眼，卻怎麼都回不到剛才的夢境。

夢裏他和安田一起，在暖陽照射的午後，面對面進行吉他兩重奏。  
涉谷只給了個簡單的和弦作為開頭，安田很快就加了進來。  
涉谷天馬行空地彈著旋律，安田總能順著他的調子組成詞句。  
他們用沒人認得出來的筆名一起創作，給不少當紅藝人供過詞曲。  
他們肩並肩走在東京熙攘的街道上，一間接一間地鑽進賣二手衣服的小店。  
安田會為討厭跟店員交流的涉谷完成所有對話。  
看著涉谷從試衣間走出來的時候愉快地稱讚他的衣品。  
安田會跟他一起穿上裙子走在街上，毫不在意他人的目光。  
涉谷覺得這個世界上只有安田像孿生兄弟一樣懂得他對裙子只是一種衣物不分男女的想法。  
涉谷覺得也只有安田能在他講上半句話時就能補全下半句的內容。  
但安田比他更勇敢，對在公開場合趁別人不注意的時候偷親涉谷樂此不疲。  
涉谷會羞得像貓一樣嗷嗷叫著推開安田，或是開心得突然撓兩下安田的背。  
明明身高跟自己相差無幾，安田寬闊的肩膀讓涉谷感到從未有過的安全感。

涉谷睜大雙眼盯著天花板，米黃色的天花上沒有任何紋理。  
他想起安田家的天花板上他倆親手用刷子甩上去的各色油漆。  
那就像他倆自由的靈魂互相碰撞所產生的火花。  
還有書房裡一藍一紅的兩張沙發，涉谷總是喜歡在安田不在的時候窩在他藍色的沙發上午睡。  
然後被帶著外面世界的氣息的安田吻醒。

涉谷凝視著什麼都沒有的天花板，淚水順著眼角流進髮鬢。  
他想起淚腺特別發達的安田會因為一個笑話笑得噴淚，也會因為一部溫情電影哭紅鼻子。  
但每次涉谷因為悲傷、因為挫折、因為激情而留下眼淚的時候，安田總是用吻將眼淚帶走。  
涉谷不需要在安田面前隱藏自己。  
他總是自然而然地在安田的懷裡呻吟出聲。  
也只有在安田懷裡，涉谷才安心地將自己的感受表露無遺。  
涉谷全身心地接受安田的入侵，承受著他越來越猛烈的撞擊。  
他們都不會因為自己在對方面前展現原始的慾望而感到羞恥。  
相反為自己而高潮的戀人更能激起胸中的愛憐。  
涉谷總是像世界末日般擁緊安田，需索他的體溫。  
而安田會用帶著繭的手指撫摸他的背，他的腰腹，他最敏感的地方。  
甚至最深入的地方，彷彿都能記住他指上的紋理。

這個會甜甜地叫著涉谷“Shibuyan”的安田。  
這個涉谷想過就算跟家裏人吵翻了也要跟他一輩子在一起的安田。  
這個跟他買一對戒指戴在手上的安田。  
這個彷彿是世上另一個自己的安田。

涉谷曾經深深地愛著。  
如今也依舊深深地愛著。

但他已經不能從安田那裡得到任何回應。  
不能在說你走開的時候聽到安田回答我愛你。  
不能在睡到迷迷糊糊的時候得到安田的吻。  
不能在看電影的時候窩在一邊吃爆米花一邊被安田抱怨太瘦。  
不能在想要親吻對方的時候抱住他的身體，將自己的唇送上去。  
更不能在想要對方的時候打開自己，任由安田予取予求。

那個人給他留下了一首屬於他們的歌。  
這首歌只能由他們兩個人去唱，只能由他們兩個人去完成。  
他偷偷把樂譜藏在書房裡，等著涉谷去發現。  
然後他背著常用的吉他出門，在經常去的錄音室附近被一輛煞車不及的吉普撞離了去路。  
那個矮小的身體毫無知覺地攤在地上，盒子連著吉他陪著它的主人摔得七零八落。

涉谷趕到醫院的時候在不鏽鋼製成的床架上握住了那隻冰冷的手。  
手指上的繭還在原來的位置摸索著涉谷的皮膚。  
但不論再如何用力，涉谷都沒辦法再握住屬於安田的溫度。

他還記得出門前安田給他的吻。  
他還記得早飯裡安田隨手撒進去的辣油的味道。  
他還記得安田說我出門了的上翹的尾音。  
眼前的安田彷彿斷了線的人偶。  
是為了讓涉谷放棄對他的愛而橫陳在眼前的一副假體。  
陪同的醫生害怕涉谷突然崩潰，一直小心翼翼地在旁邊觀察。  
涉谷只是靜靜地把安田老家的電話寫下，領走安田隨身的物品。

他知道以世俗的標準自己沒有把安田帶走的資格。  
他知道曾經屬於安田和他的一切不為人知也不再會被人所知。


	6. Chapter 6

安田家人來敲門的時候，涉谷才終於從虛空中被喚醒。  
他打開門，看到哭得鼻紅眼腫的安田雙親站在外面。  
涉谷側身讓他們進屋，但雙親第一時間抱住涉谷哭了起來。

他們沒有如假設般對涉谷進行辱罵，也沒有對他不聞不問。  
他們心裏清楚涉谷跟安田的關係，所以也明白此時此刻涉谷心裏的痛苦。  
在徵求過涉谷的同意後，他們帶走了安田的衣物。  
照片複製過後會把原片寄回給涉谷，樂器、樂譜，他收藏的所有音樂和電影。  
安田翻過的書，寫過的稿紙，跟涉谷拍完之後粘滿整個牆壁的雙人照。  
全部，全部都可以留給涉谷。如果他還需要。

涉谷給安田父母寫下了安田的幾個SNS帳號，告訴他們安田生活的點滴都可以在那邊看到。  
安田的父母會在這兩天把安田接回到老家尼崎去，等到定下來安葬的地點會再聯繫涉谷。  
涉谷掏出手機遞給安田母親記下號碼，然後看到自己鎖定的畫面上兩個臉貼臉笑的情侶。  
他想起自己的手機相冊裏全部都是這種冒著傻氣的合照。  
還有安田每次釣魚之後立刻用手機拍了發給他的魚的照片。  
各種他說不出名字的魚類，部分他記得吃過幾次。

他無法相信，他不能接受。  
昨天還躺在身邊的安田，早上還親吻過自己的安田。  
他們還要寫很多很多的曲，唱很多很多的歌。  
看更多更多的世界。

安田父母走後，涉谷買了一堆紙箱回來。  
他把安田的碟和書整整齊齊收進箱裏，稿紙和照片放在另一箱。  
然後叫了快遞把這些都寄回自己老家，讓老媽幫忙放在自己房間裏。  
涉谷決定把安田最喜歡的那把吉他留下，其他都寄到安田家裡去。

這裡的房子是安田在幾年前買下的，安田父母說涉谷可以一直在這裡住。  
但他不想留在這裡，不想在熟悉的地方一直幻視安田還在屋內走來走去的身影。  
他害怕自己會崩潰，一直不讓自己哭。  
每次難過得想死的時候，他就喝很多很多的酒，嘗試讓自己麻木。

兩周之後，涉谷收到了安田母親的信息。  
那裡有個地址，還讓他節哀順變。

涉谷帶著錢包手機就出發，買了車票之後卻開始害怕。  
他坐在NOZOMI上絞緊雙手，無措又焦躁地在車裏度過了兩個半小時。  
原計畫的路線應該在新大阪下車，換上另一趟直接到尼崎的JR。  
但涉谷下車後像逃跑一樣迅速地離開了車站。  
時間不早，外面天色已經暗下來了。  
涉谷從車站的出口一路跑出來，直直撞向吃完飯準備回家的一群人。

 那群人當中就有村上。  
一開始他在昏黃的路燈下根本沒認出這個已經好幾年沒見的人。  
身邊喝了點酒的同事開始對涉谷罵罵咧咧，村上拉住了他，又覺得現在的小年輕實在太冒失。  
“小年輕”敷衍地說了句抱歉，抬頭瞥了瞥這群飯飽酒足的人。  
“昴？”村上不會認錯這雙眼。  
就像以前在臺下盯著逆光的涉谷窩在舞臺的燈光中，用頭髮遮住的臉龐露出眼神淩厲的雙眸。  
即使現在面容邋遢神情落魄，村上也絕不會認錯曾在黑暗中熠熠生輝的那雙眼。  
“……？”  
“是我，村上信五。”  
“啊，啊啊。”涉谷呆呆應著，一下子忘了自己想要幹什麼。  
村上拉住涉谷，給同事道了歉，然後帶著涉谷打車回了自己家。


	7. Chapter 7

午休的時候村上給樂器行打了電話。  
在確認涉谷還在店裡之後，悄悄地鬆了口氣。  
今天的課程都安排在下午，村上決定今天不論如何都不加班。  
最好能爭取在涉谷回到家的時候就能吃上晚飯。

行動派村上如願在涉谷打開門的時候，輕快地叫他快去洗手吃飯。  
像個老媽子似的。  
但他一點都不介意，只要涉谷能回來。  
村上願意做他一輩子的老媽子，老朋友和老男友。  
只要涉谷願意。

洗完手出來的涉谷看到飯菜早就好了。  
村上就坐在平時坐的位置上，面前和對面各有一副碗筷。  
村上工作其實挺忙碌的，但不論是照顧自己還是收拾家裏他都做得得心應手。  
從浴室和廚房的清潔程度還能看得出他有不止輕微的潔癖。  
涉谷就站在餐桌前，定定地看著應該是他的那副碗筷。  
屬於村上的那副上面有一圈紫色的藤蔓，屬於涉谷的是紅色的。  
他想起安田給他們買的那雙一紅一藍的杯子，還沒投入使用就被涉谷笨手笨腳摔了一隻。  
“我記得你挺喜歡紅色的，”村上笑著說，“看著多少能刺激點食慾吧。”  
涉谷聞言瞥了村上一眼，才在他對面坐下。  
“那誰會看著紫色覺得有食慾啊，你個笨蛋。”

飯後涉谷主動承擔了洗碗的活，讓村上有點驚訝。  
他的腦海一剎那間又竄過早上胡思亂想的事情。  
涉谷可能真的要跟自己告別了，所以最後對自己這麼溫柔。  
洗完出來的涉谷看到村上注視著沒有開的電視機，一臉沮喪。  
“Hina？”  
“啊，啊啊。昴，你來。”說著村上招手讓涉谷坐到自己身邊，“我有事跟你說。”  
“尼崎是我男⋯⋯前男友的老家。”涉谷搶先在村上之前，首先把話說開。  
“兩個月前你在新大阪碰到我，是因為我當時準備去尼崎。  
那天我收到他母親發來的消息，告訴我，他們把他安葬在了一個可以看到海的地方。  
他很喜歡海，我是說Yasu。  
除了音樂，我，他最喜歡的就是海。  
我們經常會結伴出海，釣魚、潛水，把人曬得黝黑，快樂地摟作一團。  
回家之後我們會把積累到的快樂和經歷寫成歌，供給喜歡我們音樂的歌手。  
我們家裏養了烏龜，還有魚。  
我們還想養其他動物，但是我太容易過敏。  
然後他背著他最喜歡的那把吉他出門，去錄音室準備給新曲錄Demo。”

涉谷停了下來，苦澀地齜了齜牙假裝在笑。  
村上伸手抹走了他臉頰上的淚痕，沈默地聽著他繼續訴說。

“然後⋯⋯然後我在醫院裡，看到他⋯⋯  
他的臉還是完好的，手臂上有怵目驚心的傷痕。  
有一條腿不自然地扭曲著，醫生不讓我碰他的腦袋。  
醫生說他被車撞飛了出去，應該是後腦先著地。  
我看到旁邊放著的吉他殘骸，指板只剩一截，弦吊著一小塊琴頭的碎片。  
琴身凹了下去。  
我不敢再看他⋯⋯他⋯⋯他是活著的啊。  
然後他就沒了⋯⋯”

村上終究沒忍住，擁抱了哭得停不下來的涉谷。  
他知道涉谷深愛著這個叫“Yasu”的人。  
他也知道可能終其一生自己都無法代替“Yasu”在涉谷心中的位置。

這些他都不在意。  
只要涉谷需要他，哪怕只有一點點需要他。  
只要涉谷喜歡他，哪怕只有一點點。  
村上沒有那麼多思前想後的頭緒藏在迂迴曲折的腸子裡。  
他喜歡涉谷，那麼多年，看過他快樂看過他哭。  
再見到涉谷之後，擁抱過涉谷之後，知道他心裡會永久藏著其他人之後。  
他也不會改變一點點對涉谷的喜歡。  
就是這樣的一份心情。

他想他是愛涉谷的。  
求的也只有涉谷接受他的這份心意。  
僅此而已。

“其他的事情我不一定能做得到，”村上猶豫了一下，“但是我會，唔⋯⋯我會盡量保證自己的健康。”  
涉谷抬起哭得又紅又腫的眼睛，“你是說你要保證不會比我早死嗎。”  
“我盡量。”村上輕輕吻了下他的嘴唇，憐惜地看著涉谷。  
“如果違約了，我就把你扔進海裡喂魚。”  
“好。”村上的唇緩緩上移，吻走了連串下垂的淚。  
“答應我，不要再突然消失。”  
“⋯⋯嗯。”  
“不開心要跟我說。”  
涉谷點了點頭。

“如果有哪天，我可以真正走進你心裡，”村上說，“也請告訴我。”  
他握住涉谷的手，在無名指根印上一吻。  
“我會一直等，如果那一天出現的話，你就告訴我。”

他希望這一天能更快到來。  
又覺得長情的涉谷才是他所喜歡的涉谷。  
這都沒有關係。  
只要涉谷留在他的身邊，慢慢重拾笑容。  
村上可以一直一直喜歡下去。


End file.
